The Frozen Heart
by ArendelleIceMasterAndDeliverer
Summary: Elsa isn't too happy about being forced to choose a Suitor. But when somebody from her past arrives in Arendell, her whole view on her life, herself, and even her powers changes. Stian, a boy from her past, will make her look at herself differently, and the whole kingdom of Arendelle will never be the same. Make sure to leave a review! Any input is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Song chosen for the intro for The Frozen Heart: Part 1. Listen while you read! Kind of an... Opening credits kind of thing.

watch?v=vq8Pn7o7ifM

* * *

Frozen: The Frozen Heart

Chapter 1

Elsa

She sighed as she set her book on her nightstand. The past few months had been wonderful, yes, but the responsibilities kept piling on top of one another. Her book was one of the things that kept her sane. "Weather Phenomena and Explanations."

The book explained all the types of weather, and what caused them. She was interested in snow, though. She'd always had a fascination with it, and how couldn't she? Snow was formed in the sky, when temperatures were too cold for it to remain water, so it froze. That was simple enough, but it always bothered her what happened to the ice after it melted, or evaporated.

Elsa looked at her to-do list for tomorrow.

A speech to the Village. It seemed simple enough, but Elsa was far from what would be considered a person comfortable in front of a crowd. She'd been held up in her room her whole life, after all.

Self-Defense. Though she may look like a damsel, Elsa could handle herself in a fight. No problem there.

Free Time. This was the four hours Elsa cherished most. She could wander the Castle grounds. Maybe she could even find her sister, Anna. Anna was always wondering around the Kingdom, so the two barely saw each other between duties. And Kristoff. He was Anna's betrothed, but the three of them loved to have chocolate eating contests. He always won. And who could forget Olaf and Sven. After the incident with the Eternal Winter three months ago, Elsa had only seen Olaf twice. Once, he was wondering around the Market, causing general mayhem. The other time, he had found Elsa in the garden, and the two had caught up. Sven was almost always with Kristoff. Almost. When he wasn't in the Stables, he was with his owner, wrestling, playing a game, or having a conversation.

The final order of business. Greeting of the Suitors.

"Wait…" Elsa said aloud to herself as she read it again. Suitors. That couldn't be right.

Elsa leapt from bed, and quietly made her way down the hallway outside, to the throne room. Good, the Steward was still there, scribbling a note.

"What is the fourth order of business for tomorrow?" she asked, impatient.

"Why, Your Majesty, your Suitors arrive tomorrow." he explained. The Steward, Edward, has a tall man, with a large orange beard running to his stomach. He reminded Elsa of Father Christmas.

"My Suitors? When did I order this?" she asked, more scared then angry now.

"You didn't, My Lady. According to Arendelle law, if there is only a Queen in power for more than one month, a suitable King must be found to accompany her." he recited.

"I can't just marry any man that sails in tomorrow!" she cried.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because! We wouldn't know each other. He might not be funny. Or brave. Or cute," Elsa giggled, "Or- or worthy." she corrected herself.

"I know this is not the best of circumstances, but give them a try." he said.

"Fine," Elsa sighed, "how many are there?"

"Twenty… No, Thirty. Thirty for sure." He said.

"You don't sound so sure, Edward." Elsa said.

"Look, Elsa. I was a Steward since your Father was a boy. If there was nobody to inherit the throne, Arendell would be in turmoil."

"Ugh! Inherit the throne? Isn't that thinking a bit too far in the future?"

"My apologies."

"I'm going to bed. I will tell the Suitors politely that they are not needed at the moment, and tell them to return peacefully home." Elsa decided. She began to walk back to her room.

"Elsa, you cannot tell them that! They've been waiting for a chance to woo you since-" Edward stopped. She was gone.

The Queen lay back down on her bed. No way she was marrying just anybody. He had to be perfect. At least, close to it. Anna was lucky. She had stumbled on Kristoff. Elsa had to search. She closed her eyes, and her worries melted away, giving way to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa

Elsa awoke to the sun shining through her window. Since her return to Arendelle three months ago, her room was no longer a ice covered prison. The mahogany floors creaked at all questionable times of the night, and there was permafrost on her windowsill all the time, but it was cozy.

Elsa stretched, and yawned. Anna's hair may be messy in the morning, but Elsa's was untamable. A messy curtain of white blocked her view of anything and everything. Elsa brushed it aside, and got out of bed. Another cold October morning. There were people walking about the Market, and children playing near the schoolhouse. The bay was full of ships, about twenty or thirty different colored flags sailed above them.

Elsa remembered. Those were the Suitors. Trying to impress her and marry her. Probably for trade routes. Arendell was rich with resources, most of them untouched. No way any rich snobs were getting ahold of that. There was a knock on her door.

"Elsa?" came a voice. The door opened slowly. Anna stood in the door way, fully dressed and ready. She wore a black and red dress under a green cape. Elsa felt embarrassed, but answered her sister through her tousled hair.

"Yes?" she asked. Anna entered her room, and sat down in a chair in the corner.

"Those boys down there won't stop harassing me, so you'd better get down there quick. And fix your hair." she laughed. Elsa couldn't help but laugh too.

"Anna, do you see anybody down there who you think I would every marry?" she asked, changing the subject.

"What? Oh, sure there are some lookers down there, but that's your call, Sister. I'm just here to make sure none of them get to you, and we have to end up defrosting him." Anna was one to talk. She never had these annoying powers. Plus, she had the perfect Fiancee.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." Elsa said.

"See you then." Anna answered.

Elsa's closet was full. Dresses, capes, work clothes, and even some sort of armor chest plate. She settled for a dress like Anna's. Comfortable and practical.

"May I present, her majesty of Arendelle, Queen Elsa." Edward announced. Elsa entered the throne room, and a crowd erupted into applause.

"What ever happened to the other three things on my to do list?" wondered Elsa. Anna was right, some of these Suitors were handsome, but their attitude remained to be seen. Love was a different scenario entirely. The men lined up, single file, and began offering gifts to Elsa.

A cow, building materials, and even a sailing ship. These were all nice. It was a good thing Elsa didn't have to choose a husband that day.

"That's tomorrow." Anna whispered in between introductions. Great. A whole day to chose her soul mate.

Elsa was three hours deep into the introductions, when a commotion arose in the back of the throne room. Anna whispered something to Edward, and he scurried off to see what had caused it.

Edward returned looking frazzled.

"It appears there is a Suitor who was unaccounted for. May I introduce, Prince Vincent of… What was it?"

"Um… Aron-ti-or..?" came a voice. Arontior didn't sound like a real place. It definitely wasn't, Elsa was sure of it. A slim, pale looking person stumbled out from the crowd. He had striking blue eyes, and white hair, like her own. Elsa caught herself staring, and looked away suddenly. He definitely wasn't graceful or regal in any way. His messy white hair fell over his eyebrows, and wore a simple blue shirt with pants.

Other Suitors began laughing and shoving the poor guy, Vincent was it? Elsa ordered them to cease.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Your Majesty-" his voice cracked, "Uh, Your Majesty!" he corrected himself.

"I am Stian Brinoff." he said. Definitely not Prince Vincent. He looked at her, as if expecting something to happen. Elsa studied him. He did seem familiar. That hair… That geeky smile…

"Excuse us for a second!" Elsa told the crowd. She stepped down from the throne, and grabbed Stian by the wrist. She pulled him back to an empty corridor.

"Stian! What are you doing here?" she asked him, in an angry whisper.

"It's been fourteen years, Elsa!" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The last time we saw each other. Fourteen years ago." Elsa suddenly remembered. She had tried to forget. Somewhere along the way, she did. But this man returning to her life reminded her.

"Stian, if you think I'm marrying you, then…" she stopped herself.

"Then what?" he asked.

"You got another thing coming." Elsa punched him in the arm. Stian cringed, and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to marry you. Ew-" Elsa interrupted him.

"What do you mean 'Ew'?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing! Sorry, your beautiful, I just meant that… Ah…" Stian stopped talking.

"Look, Stian. We were friends. When we were six. But your a Prince now? I remember you being the Bakers son." Elsa said.

"I _was._ Until he died. We had to find work somewhere else. Corona had an opening, and my mother took it. She washed clothes in the Castle." Stian explained.

"How did she become Queen?" Elsa asked.

"That's the thing. She kind of… Didn't." he said slowly.

"So, how'd you become a Prince?" Elsa asked again.

"That's another thing. I'm kind of… Not a Prince." Stian explained. If the whole Kingdom didn't know Elsa was hiding from the Suitors, it sure did now.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "How did you get here?!"

"I snuck onto a trading ship. Look, I heard the Queen Elsa of Arendelle was getting married. I remembered our childhood together, and hopped on a boat. I just wanted to say hello." Stian explained.

"You broke the law to say 'hello' to me?" Elsa asked, now in a whisper.

"Kind of, yes." Stian confirmed. Elsa grabbed his wrist again, and pulled him into the throne room.

"Sorry about this, I'm not taking any more Suitors today. I'll be back tomorrow. Anna." Elsa motioned for them to leave. She released Stian back into the crowd, and he shuffled out.

"I remember Stian!" Anna said excitedly. "Are you going to marry him?" she asked.

"Anna, you were four. And no. At least… I don't know. He's the only one of those people I actually know. Even if the last time I saw him was fourteen years ago." Elsa paced her room. Anna was eating chocolate covered peppers she had found in the kitchen. Elsa's sister had developed some weird eating habits in the past few months.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but Stian is a nice guy. Go out with him, or something." Anna said.

"We're just friends, Anna. Don't you have something else to do?" Elsa asked, annoyed.

"Well, Ms. Royal Pain, Kristoff and I were going to meet with the Royal family of Corona. Something about unregistered cargo."

"Wait, Corona? That's the ship Stian stowed away on!" Elsa panicked.

"Stowed away? He's not a Prince?" Anna asked.

"Not really." Elsa said. She grabbed Anna's hand, and the two were off to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Shorter chapter here, you guys. I'll write more tomorrow. I'm glad to see this is booming, and make sure to keep reading! In case you couldn't tell by now, Elsa is definitely my favorite Disney Princess. Or is it Queen? Bah, let's just read from Anna's POV for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 3

Anna

Elsa had a weird way of showing that she liked somebody. Anna could tell she had feelings for Stian, weather they were friendly or romantic. The two sisters walked silently down a long blue corridor towards a meeting room. The family from Corona was one of Anna's favorite families. The Prince has an interesting past, and the Princess was the most creative person Anna had ever met. The large wooden doors in front of her swung open.

Across the room sat four people. A large bearded King, and a caring looking Queen. The Princess had short brown hair, and wore a purple dress, along with her tiara. Anna never had a thing for royal jewelry. Her tiara always sat slanted on her head ever so slightly, but it drove her crazy none the less. Elsa had to wear her crown, as Queen, although she seemed about as annoyed as Anna when it moved at all.

The Prince on the other hand, wore brown pants, boots, and a red vest over a black shirt. He had a beard that seemed to say "I was once a wanted thief." Anna could tell a lot about a man from his facial hair.

"I hope we can get this all sorted out. I'm so sorry to hear somebody stowed away in a ship. But may I ask, why is it so important?" Elsa asked as she sat down across from the family. The Queen spoke first.

"We believe he has stolen something. My husband has had a medallion he inherited from his father. It's been in the family for generations." she said.

"It's a sign of the Royal Family." The King said. "It's worth millions of pounds of gold. We need it back."

Anna knew exactly what Elsa was thinking. There was no way Stian could have taken the medallion, right? He seemed honest enough. But then again, he did come to Arendell the same day it was stolen. The sisters exchanged glances, but said nothing. The Prince began to speak.

"Look, I've only met you once before, but trust me when I say this. I was a thief once. This is a master planner we have on our hands. He obviously snuck into the Castle, probably by night, and took the medallion. Whoever was on this ship took it. No question." he explained. The Princess remained silent.

"We'll find him. Give us five days. If he's as good as Eugene says, it'll take us a while to find him." Elsa said. The King and Queen agreed to this, and retreated to the guest chambers.

"That Princess was silent the whole time. Wasn't that a bit odd?" Anna asked.

"Who knows. Her name's Rapunzel. She's had a weird upbringing. This whole "Foreign Relations" thing is really tough to get a hold of, trust me." Elsa said.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Anna decided.

"Don't get into any trouble." Elsa said.

"Says the one who's falling for the Wanted Thief!" Anna laughed back.

"I'm not falling for him, we're just friends!" Elsa yelled back at her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stian

He liked to keep to himself. Stian had just met his old friend turned Queen, and had nearly gotten in a fistfight with half the Suitors after Elsa made them clear the throne room. There was something wrong with Elsa, though. She seemed uptight. More serious. She was nothing like the Elsa he knew fourteen years prior. But, then again, fourteen years a long time, and with the Eternal Winter Incident four months ago, who knows what she's been going through.

Anna hadn't changed though. She may have tried to stay focused during the presentation of the Suitors, but Stian had seen her stifle a laugh once or twice.

But there was one thing that bothered him. Elsa seemed to not remember anything about that fateful day she got her powers. Wait, he had to correct himself, she was cursed. It wasn't a gift, and far from any sort of present anybody would ever want. Maybe her parents had tricked her into believing she was born with them. Maybe they visited the Trolls. They had a way of making people forget things. That was Stian's main purpose in Arendell. He had to find out when Elsa's powers started to get out of control. For both of their sakes. He had to make her remember.

"Stian!" somebody yelled. It was Anna, Stian decided. Good, she was upset. Anna barged into the stables. Stian didn't have enough money for the Inn, and no way he was sleeping out on the streets. Anna was followed by Elsa and a large, superior male specimen. This guy looked like he could climb the North Mountain, and not break a sweat. But his muscular physique was interrupted by a face that looked like it belonged on a child. He had soft features, and dirty blonde hair. None the less, Stian was afraid of him.

"Stain, we know what you did." Anna said. The three of them had their arms crossed, and didn't look to pleased to make his acquaintance.

"What did I do?" Stian asked.

"You stole the King's medallion. There was an unregistered person aboard the ship that brought you here, and it was stolen on the same day. How do you explain that?" the mountaineer asked. Did they really think _he_ had stolen the medallion? Stian knew about it sure, everybody in Corona did. It was like a symbol of the Kingdom. He felt offended that they would think he had stolen it.

"Kristoff is right, there is only one suspect right now, and it's you." Anna said.

"You think _I _stole it? Why would I do that?" Stian asked. Kristoff and Anna looked angry, but Elsa couldn't make eye contact at all. She had her arms folded, but was shifting uncomfortably. "Elsa, you know I would never do anything like that."

"A lot can happen in fourteen years, Stian. You said that your family was pressed for money? All the evidence points to you. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"What about anybody else on the ship? Who was there… The Captain, a few Suitors. What were their names?" Stian tried to remember.

"Look, Stian, it's over." Anna said sadly.

"Pearce, Bjorn… Gregory. And that other one. What was his name?" Stian tried to remember again. There was one of the Suitors who didn't look like he was going to get married. He was bitter the whole trip. He had even tried to commandeer the boat during the journey. What was his name?

"Hans." Stian remembered. Silence. The three friends looked at each other, as if to confirm their suspicions. What was the problem with this Hans guy anyway?

"Stian, I'm going to keep you out of the dungeon until we can prove who stole the medallion. _You_ are going to track Hans down." Elsa said. Stain felt relief. No jail time, but he was now Elsa's private detective. Great.

"We haven't seen him around town at all. Not since he was arrested." Kristoff said to Elsa. The Queen thought for a bit, and her face turned to one of horror.

"I know where he went." Elsa cleared her throat, and spoke again. "I'll go with Stian to find Hans. He's headed toward the North Mountain." She said.

"Why would he go there?" Anna asked.

"That's where my Ice Castle is. But how would he get passed Marshmallow?" Elsa asked herself. The four of them stood in thought for a while, when the Queen broke the silence again. "He listens to me."

"Hans?" Stian asked.

"No, Marshmallow."

"Who's Marshmallow?"

"Long story. The point is, the two of us will go to the North Mountain and find Hans. We'll get the medallion back." Elsa said.

"Why not send guards?" Kristoff asked again.

"Like I said, Marshmallow only listens to me. If we made anybody else go to the Ice Castle, we'd never hear from them again." Elsa said.

"Who's to say he'll like me?" Stian asked.

"Your not proven innocent yet. Whatever happens, happens. Understand?"

"Elsa…"

"Sorry. We'll leave in three hours. Get ready, Stian. I have a feeling this isn't going to be just another hike. We'll stop at Oaken's Trading Post-"

"And Sauna." Anna finished.

"And Sauna, to get some shelter tonight. We should reach the Ice Castle tomorrow. If we're gone for more than two days, Anna, send help." Elsa ordered. Her sister nodded, and left the stables along with Kristoff.

"Elsa, do you remember how you got your powers?" Stian asked. Elsa looked shocked.

"No… No, I was born with them. That's what my parents told me." she answered.

"You don't remember?" Stian asked.

"Remember what?"

Stian shook his head, "Never mind. I'll be ready in three hours. See you then." he said.

"Listen, Stian. Can I tell you something?" she asked him.

"Sure?" Stian asked quizzically. Elsa sat in the hay next to him. She undid her hair out of a bun, and pushed it out of her face. It now sat in a braid over her shoulder. _This_ was the Elsa Stian remembered.

"I'm not going just to get back the medallion." she said. "Do you know how annoying it is to be a Queen? Constantly having to meet with dignitaries, and monitor exports, and memorize every little thing about the kingdom? It can get tiring." she admitted. "I'm going because I want to get away from this place. From my duties. Everyday it's the same thing, you know?"

"I do." Stian answered. He gazed into her eyes. Blue, like his. She apparently was doing the same, because the two suddenly looked away. They were just _friends._ Sure, they may have made small talk about getting married when they were children, but that was because they were six. It was was a dumb conversation anyway. They were exited from that intense snowball fight…

—

Fourteen Years Ago

"Haha, got you!" Stian laughed. Elsa brushed the snow off of her face, and retorted with a slightly larger snowball, knocking the boy off of balance. He fell with a thud. The garden was their favorite place to have snowball fights. Stian quickly got up, and tackled Elsa. They lay in the snowdrift and giggled.

"Hey Elsa." the boy said, brushing his black hair out of his face.

"What?" the Princess laughed.

"Let's get married someday." he said.

"Okay. As long as you make me chocolate every day, and have snowball fights, and play tag with me all day." she agreed. Stian's face lit up.

"Sure! We could also ride horses in the forest. We could climb mountains, and explore caves, and find hidden treasure and-"

"You talk a lot, Stain." Elsa laughed.

"So do you." he retorted. They both laughed. Then Stian heard somebody call out.

"Elsa, time to come inside! Stian, it's time to go find your mother." The Queen called. Stian pouted, and slowly got up.

"Wait." Elsa called. Stian turned around, and was greeted by a kiss to his cheek.

"Friends." Elsa said.

"Best friends." Stian agreed.

He jumped for joy, and ran to go tell his mother. What a day. Stian didn't know how to make chocolate, but he'd find out. She promised.

—

"We were young, Stian. Lots of things have changed." Elsa said.

"I know. We were young and dumb. I'll see you in three hours?" he asked.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stian

Why had he brought it up? It had made things infinitely more awkward. He should've just let Elsa forget. The childhood promise, and how she got her powers. Things were going fine! He got out of jail time for a crime he didn't commit, and he gets to go on a manhunt to the tallest mountain within a thousand miles. Then he had to mention the promise.

He slapped himself on the forehead. He was waiting outside the stables with a horse that the animal caretaker had given him. His was named Aksel. The only thing intimidating about Aksel was his energy. He would rear, and kick and wine from time to time. Elsa's personal horse, Iris, was the opposite of Aksel. She had pure white hair, and was well behaved. Aksel didn't seem to like her at all.

"It's okay boy, I don't want to do this either. But, let's put our differences aside for while. I don't like horses, and you don't like people. Let's just behave for Elsa, okay?" Stian asked the horse, petting his muzzle.

Yep. He was crazy.

Talking to a horse, and now thinking it could understand him, and agree to behave for a human? Stian's day was getting worse and worse.

"Ready to go?" asked Elsa. Stian hadn't seen her enter the stables. She wore brown pants with black boots, a shawl over a blouse, and a cape with a hood over the shawl. She _was_ a looker.

"You look like you're dressed for a blizzard." Stian answered.

"You never know what's going to happen, better to be prepared then frozen, right?" she asked.

"You look like your safe from becoming an Elsicle, but I don't have any other clothes and I'm not a big fan of the cold- mmphhff!" a cape suddenly surrounded Stian's face, and he panicked and lost balance. Stian removed the cape from his face, and the two laughed. Aksel looked annoyed.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get to Wandering Oaken's, the sooner we find Hans. The sooner we find Hans, the sooner we get out of the cold." Stian said. Stian mounted his horses, and left the stables. Anna and Kristoff were waiting outside for them. He noticed a small pile of snow to Kristoff's left. "You guys made us a snowman?" Stian asked.

"Nope!" said the snowman. He turned around to reveal a three and a half foot tall snowman. He had a large carrot for a nose, and twigs emerging from the top of his head. Stian screamed.

"This is Olaf. He wanted to meet you before you two left." Anna said to Stian.

"Olaf?" Stian asked.

"In the flesh… Kind of. You must be _Stain_, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he said excitedly.

"It's Stian. As in 'Sty-in' You like warm hugs? Aren't you a snowman?"

"We've got that sorted out. Thank you Olaf, but we should be going. Remember, you have to attend all of my meetings tomorrow in my place. I'm counting on you." Elsa said.

"Your having a snowman substitute for you at your royal appointments?" Stian asked.

"Olaf may be a bit eccentric-"

"A bit?" Kristoff asked. Elsa shot him a glare.

"But, he can handle himself. As long as he doesn't pass any laws while I'm gone."

"You can count on me! Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a very lonely Coronian in need of some help from a _love expert._" Olaf said as he straightened his carrot.

"She's married." the four said.

"I know! I'm just a snowman, jeez you guys." He laughed, and hit Kristoff in the arm. He flinched, which was surprising, considering Olaf's arms were twigs, and this guys arms were anything but. "I just need to see why the medallion was so important. See you!" he waved, and disappeared into the castle.

"Elsa, be careful." Anna said.

"I will. Take it easy while I'm gone. Keep Olaf in check." Elsa whispered back.

"I think I should say something to you before you leave, Stian, but I barely know you. Just, keep Elsa safe, okay? She may have her powers, but she's vulnerable." Kristoff said silently to Stian. He nodded. The two shook hands. Kristoff's grip nearly broke Stian's hand. The sisters and Kristoff exchanged hugs and goodbyes, and they were off. Stian was a bit jealous. Ever since he was a kid, he'd only had his mother. He had no friends for fourteen years. People thought he was a freak. He'd kept himself inside all the time. Even at school, he refused to pick up a pencil. Elsa may not have parents anymore, but she had family. Anna, Kristoff, and even that snowman Olaf. Stian had himself, and his sick mother.

Within minutes, they passed the city walls, galloping through the forest, and before they knew it, night had fallen. There hadn't been a word exchanged between the two since they left the Arendelle, so Stian stuck up a conversation.

"So, Queen huh?" as soon as he asked it, he wished he hadn't.

"Ugh, yes. It's not my thing you know?" Elsa glanced at him. The pine trees were brushing up agains both of their shoulders, and he could see his own breath. "The whole monarch thing is new to me. I guess everything is, though. I've been locked in my room for years."

"Who put you in there?"

"I did. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I was a freak. Then Anna, Kristoff and Olaf found me. They wanted me to come home." Elsa smiled, but then it faded. "But I turned them away. Marshmallow- I- almost got them killed. I didn't even return to Arendelle on my own accord. I was captured. Locked up like a criminal. But I guess I deserved it. I _was_ a monster. I still am, in a sort of way, I guess." Elsa's voice suddenly changed to a more upbeat tone, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"What was your life like since you left?"

"Not much of anything, really." Stian recalled. "I spent a lot of time in my room, too. I guess we had similar reasons."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. Stian began to speak, when an arrow hit him directly in the arm. Aksel reared, and threw him off. Stian yelled, but pulled the complete arrow out of his wound. Elsa leapt from Iris, and inspected Stian intent fully.

"We gotta get out of here, look." Stain grunted. From the trees, dozens of short little men emerged. Their skin was a sickly pale, and their hair was jet black. Their eyes were slanted, and they carried bows. Another one of the little men launched an arrow at Stian, but Elsa quickly raised both her palms to face the arrow. A massive all of three foot thick ice erupted from the snow beneath them, catching the arrow.

"Elsa!" Stian gasped. The rumors were true. Maybe it was an excuse for introverts, maybe she wasn't a people person. But the truth was out now, how could Corona have not known that the Queen of Arendelle could control ice?

Stian did.

Another wall of ice blocked even more arrows from hitting the two, and Stian rose to his feet. He broke a corner of the ice shield off, and held it up as a sort of make-shift shield.

"Stian, help me!" Elsa panted. There were four solid walls of ice surrounding them. Elsa was struggling to keep each one standing. The wall nearest to Elsa started rumbling, and then collapsed into slush. Stian saw it. An perfectly placed arrow sailing straight for Elsa. No way.

Stian ran in the path of the arrow, and held out his hand.

"Stian, no!" Elsa panicked, but she was too slow, as she tried to keep the other three walls standing.

The arrow connected with Stian, but he didn't move. Elsa was shocked. Had he sacrificed himself for her? Why her? Then she saw a glint in his hand.

Protruding from his palm, was a small, frozen arrow surrounded with ice at least five inches thick. He had frozen it in midair just in time.

Stian's palm curled into a fist, and the arrow snapped in half. He then faced his palms upward, and lifted something imaginary. A dome of solid ice rose around the two. Elsa's ice walls collapsed, and she stared around herself in awe.

"Stian… You can-"

"I know. But the real question is, why don't you know?" he asked.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Elsa. You weren't born with your powers. You need to remember. Try to remember, for both of our sakes. I wanted to keep it hidden, because I can't control it. I thought you could help me. That's why I came to Arendelle." Stain explained. The dome was impressive. Blue ice rose around them, leaving plenty of space for the two to move about freely.

"I- I can't." Elsa said, trying desperately to remember.

"We were six. In the forest. The Ice Elves. You weren't born with your powers. Remember, Elsa. You have to." Stian pleaded.

"I remember." Elsa said, as she gripped her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa

"I forgot. How could I forget? That day. I was playing with Stian in the Garden… No, it was the forest. Definitely the forest. We were having a snowball fight, like we always did." Elsa thought. Arendelle was weird like that. As soon as the snow started to melt, it began snowing again. They only had a few sunny days in summer. "Stian had just completed his biggest snowball to date. He needed my help to carry it to the Castle to show our parents. But… Something happened. What happened?"

"Think, Elsa."

"The… Elves. Like you said, the Ice Elves. We'd… Done something… We'd crossed into their territory. That's why mother never let us play in the forest." Elsa remembered.

"Keep going." Stian said, sounding like he was struggling. Elsa's vision blurred, so she shut her eyes.

"They… Attacked us. But they don't harm children. That's what they said. They _didn't_ harm us. They cursed us." Elsa said.

"Your parents were mortified. They took you to the Trolls, and they made you forget the whole thing. They made you think you were born with it. You weren't, Elsa." Stian whispered.

"But… _You_. You have powers too. But you remember." Elsa asked, confused.

"My mother tried to keep it under control. But she got sick a few years ago. She can't walk, or anything. We heard of the Eternal Winter Incident in Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa had caused it."

"I caused it." Elsa whispered to herself.

"But you fixed it."

"I fixed it." Elsa repeated.

"I need your help to get these powers under control. I've tried to conceal them, but-"

"Conceal." Elsa said again. By now, she was doubled over. Her head hurt too much. It was like memories that shouldn't be there were resurfacing. Clawing their way out of her head and into reality.

"Don't feel." Stian said, as Elsa felt a hand slip into hers.

"Put on a show." Elsa's vision cleared. Her head stopped hurting. She looked at Stian.

"_Put on a show._" he repeated.

He helped Elsa to her feet, and the dome collapsed. A volley of arrows blocked out the moon above them. Stian expertly placed a plate of ice where every arrow would have impacted them. They were surrounded by a circle of arrows stuck into the snow.

"Their fighting us in our element, Elsa. Don't hold back." Stain yelled. Elsa nodded, and sent a snow bale flying at one of the Elves, and it was thrown from its perch on a tree. Arrows and snow were flying back and fourth for what seemed like hours, when a horn blew. The blue eyes of the Elves faded into the darkness. They had retreated. Elsa collapsed to the ground. She sat there, half freezing, half exited.

"Nice work, Princess." Stian said.

"We did it! Woohoo!" Elsa leapt from her sitting position. "_That's_ why I came on this crime chase. Man, that felt good!" Elsa cheered. Stian leaned against a tree, panting and tired. He placed his hand over his wound, and made a make-shift frozen bandage over it.

"You seem happy." Stian said.

Elsa realized she had been prancing about, and suddenly regained her sophistication. "I am glad we didn't get killed by wild Elves, if that's what your going on about."

Stian smiled and said, "It's okay. The old Elsa just wanted a turn to come out. Your regal, Queenly Elsa all the time. Even royalty needs a vacation." He was right. She hadn't had fun since she was crowned Queen, and rarely before that did she have any sort of fun.

"Thank you, Stian. Without you back there, I don't know what would have happened." Elsa said. Stian shrugged.

"Ah, you could've taken them. I was just there to show off."

"Nobody likes a show off." Elsa said. They both laughed. Looking at him now, Elsa could tell they were both cursed. His platinum white, messy hair matched hers. They looked like they never got any sun, and his eyes were just as blue as hers. His deep, blue eyes. They were something.

Elsa cleared her throat, regaining her regality. "We should find shelter. They'll be back."

"Yeah." Stian agreed, still looking into her eyes. What a clown.

Aksel and Iris were gone, so the two continued on foot towards Oaken's Trading Post. Finally, they found it, dark and closed. Elsa knocked once. No answer. She knocked harder. Nothing.

Stian knocked five times, and a volume that could raise the dead. The door slowly opened. Inside, one of the largest men Elsa had ever seen, slowly opened the door. He wore a red sweater with suspenders. How he fit through the door, she had no idea.

"I'm Queen Elsa… Of Arendelle… And, uh, we need shelter for the night." she said nervously. The big man, presumably Oaken, motioned for them to come in. It was quaint. The shelves were stocked with provisions, and every sort of woodcarvings and nicknacks.

"Queen Elsa, ya? Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. We have one room for you and your… Friend." he said.

"He's not my boyfriend- I… Um, yes, thank you Oaken. You are doing a great service to Arendelle." she glanced nervously back and Stian, who was poking through the woodcarvings.

The room was small. One bed, and a fireplace, and a wooden bench. Not the kind of room Elsa was used to staying in, but she was tired.

"Stian, you take the bed-"

"Woah, woah, woah. We may be friends, but I'm not a jerk. I'll take the bench."

"The bench?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah… Just… Goodnight." Stian said. He lay down on the bench, looking very uncomfortable. Elsa shook her head and smiled. She threw a pillow at his head, and it landed on him with an "Oof!"

"You must have a thing for throwing stuff at my head." he said.

"Goodnight, Stian." she said. He relaxed back down on the bench, and sighed.

"Goodnight, Elsa."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kristoff

He wasn't too sure about Stian. I mean really. He shows up one day, is accused of stealing a priceless medallion, and now he's in running to be King of Arendelle. Elsa didn't want to admit it, but everybody could tell she cared for him. Elsa still impressed Kristoff, though. The fact that she was able to control ice and snow had an effect on him. What he'd do if he had that ability…

Kristoff sat in the dining hall, spinning a spoon on the table. He hadn't seen Anna, Olaf, or even Sven all day, and boredom had overtaken him. Ever since he'd proposed to Anna, life had been a blur. He'd moved into the Castle, and had people swooning over him twenty-four seven. He'd told the servants he was in the garden, so this way they couldn't find him.

"Kristoff!" came a voice. It was Olaf.

"I hope you didn't come here to talk with me." he answered.

"Actually, I have! Lovin' the sarcasm, though." Olaf answered, gleefully.

"What is it?"

"You that guy… What was his name… The one with the antlers."

"Sven?" Kristoff asked.

"Stian!" Olaf said. "Well, guess what I found in Elsa's room?" he asked excitedly.

"What were you doing in Elsa's room."

"Looking for _this."_ Olaf said, as he produced a large golden disc, attached to a purple ribbon. A sun was emblazoned on it.

"That's the medallion!" Kristoff yelled, but repeated again, quieter. "That's the medallion!"

"I know!" Olaf nodded.

"Why was it in Elsa's room?" Kristoff asked.

"Either Elsa thought it looked good enough to steal, or somebody is planning this whole fiasco." Olaf said. Kristoff didn't want to consider the first option. Why would Elsa steal the medallion? The last thing she would want is war. But Olaf did have a point. Maybe she did steal it.

What was he thinking, of course she wouldn't. Kristoff held the medallion in his hands. It had some weight to it. It was definitely worth a lot of money.

"Kristoff!" came another voice. This time, Anna entered the dining hall. How did they know where he was? Kristoff realized he was holding the medallion, and shoved it in his coat pocket. He didn't want to be blamed for stealing the thing. His fiancee greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Anna, what's up?" Kristoff asked.

"We got word Elsa and Stian made it to Wondering Oaken's Trading Post." she said happily.

"Oh… Oh, yeah! That's… great." Kristoff said as he looked to Olaf for help. Olaf's eyes widened, as he got the picture.

"Kristoff here was just wondering what color the curtains would be for the wedding. Right, buddy?"

Kristoff laughed nervously, "Yeah, I was."

"Really?" Anna asked unconvinced, "You want the colors of the curtains?" Kristoff nodded nervously. "Well, I was thinking green. But that's just me. What about you?"

"Blue?"

"But that'd _clash_, Kristoff."

"Right."

Kristoff could see Olaf slowly inching his way out of the dining hall through his peripheral vision.

"Listen, Anna. What if… We figured out that Stian didn't steal the medallion?" he asked.

"What? That would be amazing! As soon as they find Hans-" Anna was interrupted. Kristoff removed the medallion from his coat, and presented it to Anna.

"Wha- what? Kristoff, you had it this whole time?" she asked, shocked.

"No, Anna, let me explain." he tried.

"No need." his fiancee said. She stood up, and walked to the door.

"Olaf found it!" Kristoff said, in a panic.

"What?" she asked.

"But here's that part that you're not going to like." he said, timidly. Anna widened her eyes, and shook her head, as if to say, 'Out with it.'

"It was in Elsa's room." Kristoff said. It took Anna a second to register what he had just said.

"You're not saying she _stole_ it? Are you?" she asked.

"I don't know. That's one of three possibilities in my head right now. Either she stole it, Stian stole it and planted it, Olaf stole it, or somebody is trying to get Elsa dethroned." Kristoff said.

"Or this is all a big trap." Anna said, talking to herself.

"What?"

"Think about it. Somebody steals the medallion. They plant it in Elsa's room. Corona thinks the medallion is stolen. Elsa and Stian leave to find it._ We're Queenless, _Kristoff. They wanted Elsa out of the picture. And now we know where the medallion is. If we told anybody, they'd think we stole it. Then we'd go to the dungeon. With the Royal Family of Arendelle out of the way, who said war wouldn't erupt, using the medallion as fuel?"

"Wow, Anna, you really thought this out."

"There they are!" somebody yelled. It was Edward. He stood in the doorway, pointing at Anna and Kristoff. Anna tried her best to hide the medallion, but it was too late. Guards flooded through the doorway, tying binds on Anna and Kristoff's wrists.

"See?" Anna said. "I just hope, for our sake, Elsa and Stian can figure this out.

"Your right-"

"Quiet! You are now enemies of both the Kingdom of Arendelle and the Kingdom of Corona. No trial is necessary. We've seen all the evidence we need. Princess Anna and her betrothed husband, Kristoff Bjorgman, have stolen the sun medallion of Corona. I hereby sentence them to life in the dungeon." Edward said.

"C'mon, Edward, isn't that a little harsh?" Anna asked.

"Silence! You are now a prisoner of Arendelle. As for your sister… A search party will be sent to retrieve her, and her conspirator. Both of them will be tried." Edward boomed. The guards forced Anna and Kristoff to their feet, and led them from the dining hall.

"Edward, listen to me, this is a mistake!" Kristoff yelled. "We're innocent! Just let us explain!" he said as he pounded on the bars of their cell.

"Nobody can hear you, Kristoff." Anna said, miserably. Kristoff sat next to her. The small cell was only a few yards in length and width, and the brick floor offered no heat, neither did the bed. The only connection to the outside world was a window. The Princess stared intently out it.

"Come on, Elsa…" she said to herself.

"Anna, unless they can prove we're innocent, we're going to be down here a while. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Olaf."


	8. Chapter 8

A short, feelsy chapter for Elsa. I thought I'd delve into her background more, and also explore the effects the events of the movie took on her. Nobody almost kills their sister twice, and gets away unscathed.

Anyway, **keep leaving those reviews!** I read each and every one, and try to take all of them into account when working on this. Thank you, and read on.

* * *

Chapter 8

Elsa

The proof she had needed was right in front of her the whole time. Stian had also been cursed by those Elves, and now they wanted something from them. Why else would they attack two travelers in the night? Elsa had read about mythical creatures, and Elves being one of them. It said they were peaceful, and even had parties with the Trolls from time to time. But they're numbers were going down. Way down. And that book had been written hundreds of years ago. She wouldn't be surprised if the Elves that attacked them were the last remaining of their kind.

Elsa was plagued by bad dreams that night. Repeating sequences of herself freezing Anna's head, then heart, and then nearly killing those two soldiers. The Elf attack didn't make things any better. The Ballroom. It was nighttime, and it was beautiful. The echo of childish laughter rang in her ears. She saw herself, playing with Anna. Younger, and more carefree. Then her sister started jumping. Higher and higher into the air, making Elsa catch her with snow piles. It had started off fun. Then it got scary. Elsa tried to look away, but she just couldn't. Ice struck Anna right in the head. She watched her younger self panic, and cry. She felt herself start to panic and cry. Then her dream shifted. She was there, in her Ice Castle. She saw Anna. Her sister had trusted her, and there she went, shattering that trust and nearly killing her. Then the soldiers. She'd been thinking a mile a minute then. And then she'd lost it. She tried, wanted even, to kill the man, by pushing him off the balcony. Then she saw them. The Elves. Their eyes, shining white in the darkness. She would have died if not for Stian. But the Elves would be back. They would be back…

"Elsa, wake up!" said Stian. He was shaking her shoulder, looking conceded.

"What?" she asked, tiredly. The Queen noticed she was drenched in sweat, and her ears were ringing.

"What's wrong?" Stian asked. The light from a lantern showed a side of him she'd never seen before. He looked scared, conceded, but prepared all at the same time. She probably looked like a blubbering baby. And that's all she did.

Elsa started to speak, but all that came out were sobs. She wrapped her arms around Stian, needing all the comfort she could get. Elsa sat there for a while, crying hysterically into Stian's shoulder. It seemed like forever before she could get a word out.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" the crying overcame her again.

"Listen, Elsa, I'm not going to pretend I know what you've been through. Your life has been full of downs. But it's been full of ups, too." he said. Elsa continued to cry, quieter now. "Just look at your sister. After all you've been through you still have her. And Kristoff, and Olaf too. And me. You still have a family." he said.

She stopped sobbing long enough to explain to Stian. "I was… All until four months ago was completely isolated. I was scared of everything. Especially," she sniffed, "Especially myself."

"That's why I needed to find you. Elsa, my powers are out of control. You may not notice the occasional frost here or there… But when I'm alone… Things get bad." Stian's voice broke. Elsa hugged back this time. "That's why we need to stick together. When I'm around you… Things go alright." he said.

The Queen sighed, and released her hold. She smiled at him, through wet eyes and a quivering smile.

She kissed him.

Why not? They've both hit their lowest low. Her breakdowns, and his powers. They were a wreck. But somehow, they had to complete this journey to the North Mountain, find Hans, and bring him back to Arendelle, somehow, to prove Stian's innocence. Then, heaven forbid, she had to choose a husband. This was not going to be an easy task.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" she asked.

"Afraid not." Stain said. He stood up from the bed, and proceeded back to his bench. They had another three hours, give or take, until the sun rose. Elsa didn't want to sleep though. The dreams would come back.

"Talk to me, Stian." she said.

"What?"

"Tell me a story. Anything." she said, probably sounding like she had lost it.

Luckily, Stian understood. "Once, long ago, there were three brothers. These brothers argued, and fought so much, that their father had to separate each one from one another. The first brother, Jotunn, had skin as hard as rock. Jotunn lifted boulders, and moved mountains. The second brother, Addler, loved to play tricks. With his bow, he would shoot hats off of heads, and food out of hands. The third brother, Lindworm, was clever. He built all sorts of machines, from ones that could fly to ones that could tell the future. The father of these boys, Hoenir, gave them each a place to live. Jotunn inherited the rocky cliffs and hillsides. Addler got the snowy peaks and tundra. Lindworm got the sky, and the caves beneath the earth. People, humans like ourselves, began to take sides. Some favored Jotunn and his strength. Others favored Lindworm, and his brains. Eventually, these humans began to live like the brothers, and then eventually look like the brothers. You tell the rest, Elsa."

She laughed, which she thought was odd, considering she was just sobbing away at her life story. She continued the myth.

"Followers of Jotunn became Trolls, followers of Addler became Elves, and the followers of Lindworm became Dwarves. Right?"

"Right. See, you know your stuff." Stian said.

Elsa suddenly didn't feel scared anymore. If anybody could protect her, from the Elves, or from herself, it was Stian. "See you in the morning." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you had a good Holiday, everyone! I know I did. I saw Frozen _for the fifth time_ on Christmas morning. Hearing Idina speak Elsa put a refresher in my head. I hear her better now, so I can kind of get a grip on her character more.

Ah, that's just me babbling. Here, have another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Elsa

Morning came. 'Finally.' she thought, as she entered the main store. Wandering Oaken's wasn't quite the biggest trading post, but it's amount of merchandise made up for that. The shelves were packed with essentials, clothes, food, and tools. But there were a ton of other things too. Clocks, dolls, paints, and even a few musical instruments. Elsa bought a change of clothes and some breakfast, then headed back to the room. Stian was still asleep, his body curled up in weird ways to stay on the bench.

"Wake up." she said. He suddenly twitched, and fell from his position on the bench, landing with a "thud." He jerked, shouted for help, and then stood up.

"Good morning, I guess." he said, rubbing his neck. Elsa knew sleeping on the hard seat had done him no good, and she felt bad. Why did her being a Queen always come before her being a person?

"Stian, we're leaving in an hour. Get ready, this won't be easy." she said.

"Is it ever?" he grinned.

Elsa took a short break to change into something warmer, a long black coat and boots. The forest outside the trading post wasn't covered in snow, like it had been in July. It was October in Arendelle now, so there was definitely going to be snow on the North Mountain.

Questions flooded Elsa's mind. Was her Ice Castle still even there? And if it was, how was Hans surviving there, especially considering Marshmallow? Was it even Hans who stole the medallion?

"Ready to go?" Stian asked. Elsa jumped, and looked over her shoulder. Stian had a pickaxe in one hand, and a bundle of rope in the other. He looked prepared.

"Yeah, sure. It's this way to the North Mountain." Elsa pointed.

"Ah, so it's north to get to the North Mountain." Stian said sarcastically. Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.

The two began walking, and it wasn't long before Elsa started regretting not tracking down their horses. The cold normally didn't affect her, but she was cold now. She shivered, and breathed into her hands.

"The famous Ice Queen of Arendelle is cold, huh?" Stian asked. Elsa didn't say anything. They had only walked a few miles, but she didn't need help from anybody. She could handle herself. She'd done this walk before, she could do it again.

"I'm fine." she said. Her mind began to wander, as it often did in meetings and boring spiels. The night before, she'd completely lost it. She'd let all her fears get the better of her, and here they were, hiking as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks for last night." Elsa said.

"That?" he asked, shyly.

"Yes, Stian, that. I'd dreamt about everything i've done wrong, and everything I was afraid of. I realized I'm afraid of myself more now then I've ever been. I know more about my powers, but I still can't control them all the time. I try to keep cool in front of Anna, and Kristoff. Olaf, even. But… I don't know… You come along and everything I know about myself gets turned on it's head." she explained.

"Like I said, life is full of ups too. You just have to know where to look. You and Anna have never been closer, right?"

"Right."

"And Arendelle is thriving, right?"

"Right."

"You have people who like you, right?"

"Right. And then there's you." she laughed. Stian chuckled, as did Elsa. They walked a few more yards before Stian spoke again.

"I like it when you smile." he said.

"What?" she laughed.

"You're always so serious." he said. "Stian, we leave in an hour. Anna, watch the Kingdom. Blah blah blah." he said, in a annoyingly high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that." Elsa laughed. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before they heard rustling behind them. Elsa and Stian turned backwards with a speed that could only be caused by fear. There, running and panting up the path, was a group of three soldiers, crossbows in hand.

"Queen Elsa!" one panted.

"Yes, what is it?" Elsa asked, pulling up her hood.

"It's your sister and her betrothed. Something terrible has happened." a second one said.

"What?" Elsa's voice shook.

"It seems that there's been a misunderstanding, Elsa." came a deeper voice. From the trees emerged Edward, her Steward.

"What happened?" Stian asked.

"It seems… Oh my… How do I put this? Your sister is responsible for the theft of Corona's medallion." Edward said, kindly.

"What? No… She would never-"

"Trust me, your majesty. I didn't want to deliver the news personally, but… She and Kristoff are sentenced… To death." he said, teary eyed.

Elsa collapsed to her knees on the spot. Anna would never do that. And now she's going to die?

Stian looked shocked, but kneeled down to comfort Elsa. "Listen, Edward, there must be some mistake." he said.

"I'm sorry, sir. We have all the evidence. They are secluded for death at noon." he said.

"My fault." Elsa cried. "My fault, my fault, my fault…"

"No. Elsa listen to we're just-" Stian stopped talking, and hugged her. She hugged back, taking any comfort she could get. She felt something on his neck. Melted snow? No, it was sticky. Elsa looked at her hand, and saw blood. She began to scream, when something solid hit her in the back of the head, and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stian

Stian woke up in a warm room. The room couldn't have been more than fifteen feet across, and the floors and walls were made from wooden planks, with the ceiling looked like solid granite. He had to be underground. In each of the four corners of the room was a large bronze bowls filled with embers. The heat was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He looked down at himself, and noticed that they had changed his clothes. He now only wore leather pants, and a crude cloth shirt, stained with coal dust, no shoes.

He looked to his left, and saw her. Elsa was unconscious still, even paler than she normally was. Her snow white hair was spattered with red in the back, and she wore similar clothes to him. Leather pants and a crude cloth shirt. Stian felt his own head. Sure enough, there was dried blood. His head ached, with sharp pains every few seconds. Now he knew how they were knocked out. His vision was still a bit blurry, but he decided to stand up. He stood, but something caught him. Around his hands were cuffs, glowing orange with heat, chained to the ground. How they weren't burning him, he didn't know, but he was trapped. He could only move a few feet in either direction, so he sat back down.

"Elsa." he said. She didn't stir. He began to expect the worst, but called for her again. "Elsa, wake up." he said again. Nothing. She was breathing, albeit shakily, but that gave Stian a little bit of comfort. He sat there for a while, thinking. He couldn't move, and it was _way_ to hot to use his powers in any form. There was a door to his right, with bars covering an peephole. Nothing special. Past Elsa there was a shelf with nothing on it. Peculiar. Other than that, the room was just a large square.

Edward, the royal Steward, was the bad guy here, no doubt. But the run-in with the Ice Elves still unsettled Stian. It was like they wanted something from them. Now they had to deal with the Elves, and a corrupt Arendelle. And what if what Edward said about Anna and Kristoff was true? Elsa and Stian couldn't just sit here in a cell and let them die. Stian exhaled, and lay down. He was sweating, and his skin was tinted red. It wasn't just warm in here, the room was cooking him.

"Elsa, get up!" he shouted. She stirred, and halfway opened her eyes. "Elsa! Stay with me! You gotta _wake up_!" he grunted, as he pulled against the restrainers on his hands. Elsa mumbled something, and fell back asleep. Stian tried to get his hands to become colder, but that just produced steam. He pulled harder, and nothing happened. He fell to his knees in defeat. No way could he break the cuffs, and it was too hot in the room to do any sort of ice magic. But… Elsa… She knew how to control her powers.

"Elsa, you have to wake up." he pleaded. She stirred again, and rolled over, putting her back to Stian. "Elsa, please, Anna's in trouble!" he said.

"Anna…" she mumbled.

"Yes, Anna. Come on Elsa, wake up!" he said, practically shouting now. There was a sound at the door behind him, and it swung open. There stood Edward, the evil Steward.

"Stop yelling, it only makes things worse. Now come on, you two." he said as he unhooked Stian's chains from the floor, followed by Elsa's. The cuffs around there hands were still orange hot. Edward tried to rouse Elsa, to no avail. He threw the Queen over his shoulder, and yanked at his chains, making Stian follow him. They walked through a long, brick corridor with guards poised every few yards. Elsa mumbled incoherently to herself, and Stian followed, defeated. He knew the only thing keeping his hands from burning up was his ice powers, and that didn't give him any comfort, knowing how uncontrollable they could be. They were both a blessing and a curse. Nobody else had these powers except Elsa. Then he got an idea.

"Nobody else…" he said to himself.

"Quiet!" Edward ordered. They continued walking until they reached a courtyard. The grass was green, and it seemed to be around noon. Stone walls rose around them in a large circle. In the middle of the courtyard was a large fire. Stones rose from the ground like some sort of monument, and a large arched door led to a dense snowy forest. The gate was open, which gave Stian ideas. Archers kept crossbows aimed at the two prisoners.

"The Queen of Arendelle has arrived, gentlemen!" Edward laughed. The Archers did as well. "Now, your majesty, would you like to demonstrate your sorcery to the men?" he asked. Elsa didn't move. "That's what I thought. What about you, lowlife?" he asked Stian. Stian looked around him, dazed, but didn't say anything. "Didn't think so." Edward laughed.

"You want to know what will happen to Anna, hm?" he asked Stian. Stian still didn't respond. "She will die. As will Kristoff, and that Snowman. And you two will witness it all. Every excruciating detail, you'll watch." he said.

"Why?" Stian asked quietly.

"Why? My dear boy, why not? If anything would break the Queen of Arendelle, it would be witnessing the death of her sister, wouldn't you say?" the Archers all around him laughed. Stian noticed they were off guard, crossbows aimed down. Now was his chance.

Thinking quickly, he ran foreword. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. In one swift motion crawled on the Steward's back and put his hands on either side of Edward's face. He heard a nasty sizzling sound, followed by screaming. Edward threw Stian off, and clasped his head. Stian hit a small rock, putting a nasty gash on his cheek. Stian stood up, and pressed the cuffs to the ground, hoping the dirt would cool them off. The Archers snapped to attention, and began firing. Stian didn't have amazing reflexes, but he would have to make this work. He held up the hinge of his cuffs towards one of the Archers. An arrow whizzed through the air, and contacted his shackles with a loud "PING." the shock nearly threw Stian off balance, but the cuff split in two, and fell to the ground. Now for the other one. Stian ran to the nearest stone, and began slamming his cuff onto it. Sparks flew, and contacted his face, but he kept hitting. Finally, the cuff dented, then cracked, then broke into pieces.

No time to think, Stian ran to Elsa, and picked her up. Arrows whizzed through the air, as it slowly turned more and more brisk outside. Stian erected an ice dome, like he had with the Snow Elves. Silence fell. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing.

"Elsa, wake up." he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Come on… For Anna's sake, wake up!" he said, now grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

Elsa coughed a few times, and opened her eyes.

"Stian…" she groaned.

"It's okay, Elsa. Listen, there are Archers out there, okay?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to get out of here. Elsa, I need your help."

"My… Help…" she said.

"Yes! I can't block all the arrows myself. I need you to help me." he said.

"Help…" she mumbled. Stian knew it was useless, so he stood up, and sighed. He could see arrows making contact with the dome. They had to run out eventually. But the ice couldn't hold up much longer, judging by the cracks which began to show. He looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing at all.

Stian broke Elsa's chains, and lay her down on her back. She was somewhat conscious, awake but not talking. Her breathing had also evened out.

Stian head a large groaning. The ice was buckling, but the arrows seemed to have stopped. He tried to make out anything outside the dome, and when everything finally came into focus, he did. Surrounding the dome of ice were 10 guards, each with their sword drawn, ready to charge when the dome collapsed.

"Elsa." Stian took her hand, shakily. "There's no way we're getting out of this." he said.

"Listen to yourself." Elsa said back. Stian brushed his hair out of his face, thinking he was imagining things. "You told me to look at the ups." she said. Elsa slowly rose to her feet, nearly falling a few times. "I'm a little… Dizzy." she said. Stain put his arm around her waist for support.

"There are ten, give or take, men out there." she said.

"Yeah?"

"What do they have?"

"Crossbows, maybe. Swords definitely." he said. Elsa nodded, and raised her arms. She slowly brought them down and melted the dome.

From all directions, soldiers began pouring down onto them. Elsa reacted with expert precision, sending flurries of snow and ice in all directions. Men were blown back, and hit in the head with solid ice. A few didn't get up, but those that did, about six of them, closed in on the two in a rage.

"Focus on them. See the dents in their armor? Aim there." she said. Stian slowly froze stones, and began levitating, and throwing them at the guards. Elsa continued her work, putting layers of snow and frost over the soldiers, freezing them in their tracks. A few moments later, the courtyard was full of unconscious and frozen soldier.

"We have to get out of here." Stian said.

"Oh no you don't." came a voice. Edward slowly rose to his feet. Each side of his face had a nasty burn, and one of his eyes was shut.

"What'd you do?" Elsa asked.

"I did the best with what I had." Stian answered. Edward roared, and charged at Stian. The Steward hit him like a brick wall, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Edward grabbed his shoulders, and flung Stian into the wall to his left. Stian coughed, and his vision went blurry again. Then he heard an "Oof." coming from Edward.

"Come on, Stian." Elsa said, lifting him to his feet. They both were off balance, falling every few steps.

"What'd… What'd you do to Edward?" Stian asked.

"Froze him."

"What? Completely?"

"Probably." Elsa said. That was good enough for him. He stood again, his vision slightly clearing, but his dizziness getting worse.

The two continued like that, under the gate and into the forest, tripping and limping every few steps for what seemed like hours. The forest was dense, and Stian could see that they were taken to an abandoned fort. He didn't know which way was which though.

"What are we gonna do?" Stian asked.

"We need to the North Mountain. I know what's going on." Elsa said.

"What about Anna?" he asked again.

"We'll save her, but something is happening there, I can tell.." Elsa said, unsure.

"How can you tell?"

Elsa pointed upwards. In front of them stood a massive mountain, with a slope on one side and a vertical drop of thousands of feet on either side. The North Mountain. The most frightening part was black clouds, swirling at the peak. And just below the peak, was a tall, beautiful Castle made entirely of ice. But something was wrong. The ice wasn't clear, or purple, or blue.

It was blood red.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm loving the reviews, guys! All constructive criticism is being taken into account. How else does one get better?

And every piece of positive criticism is greatly cherished. I love to read that you guys are taking an interest in the characters. Stian was a hard choice for me to put into the story at first, but I loved the thought of a companion for Elsa, not necessarily a romantic interest.

Also, Stian means "Quick on His Feet" in Norwegian. Just thought it fit his character well.

Anyways, enjoy Chapter Eleven! See you tomorrow!

* * *

Chapter 11

Elsa

She hated seeing her castle like this. The dark red color seemed to reflect off of the mountainside, and casted a red light over everything. To add to it, her head felt like it was slowly expanding, getting ready to burst. She'd been clubbed in the head, captured, and escaped all in a day. At least she thought it was a day, there was no real way to tell. They may had been asleep in that cell for weeks. It may already be to late to save Anna…

Elsa didn't dwell on that. She needed her head to be clear. They might fight Hans at the castle, plotting to take over Arendelle. And she had to admit, whoever did this had a good plan. Imprison Anna and Kristoff, capture the Queen and her man-servant, and then the royal family would be all but gone, "disappeared" in the mountains, and executed for thieving. Elsa wondered how anybody could get past Marshmallow, but she decided they'd find out in due time.

They hiked for a few more hours before Elsa realized she was only wearing pants and a shirt. She started shivering, again. She was resistant to cold, but not immune. She hated that. They reached the base of the mountain after only a few hours of hiking.

"How do we get up?" Stian asked. He clenched his right hand into a fist, but Elsa didn't think anything about it.

"We could climb, or we could go my way." she answered.

"Your way?" he asked. Elsa motioned for him to follow, and walked through a few cavernous loops in the mountain, before arriving at a rocky wall. "This is your way? Elsa, I'm no good at climbing."

Elsa smiled, "Good thing we don't need to then, hm?" she walked around a corner of rock, revealing an icy staircase leading directly to the Castle.

"Your way's good, too." Stian said, amazed.

"Be quiet. If Hans is here, we don't want him to hear us coming." Elsa shivered again, and decided she had enough of the cold. The way she'd avoided the cold last time she was here, was to change into something that kept the heat in, and looked good while doing it.

"Hold on." Elsa said. She fixed her hair, and extended her arms.

Crystals of ice began at her shoulders, and slowly spread down her arms, and then down her body. She was suddenly clothed in a crystal blue, off shoulder dress made out of what appeared to be ice.

"Wow." Stian said. Elsa chuckled, and started up the staircase. Stian followed close after her. They reached the massive doors, and the two slowly opened them.

Inside, nothing had changed apart from the color scheme. Her fountains and staircases were all still there, unchanged. The red color, though, gave the place a feeling of foreboding. When she had lived here, the castle seemed to change color depending on how she was feeling. Noticing it in hindsight reminded her that this wasn't her home anymore. Somebody else was making the Ice Castle give off the red glow. Somebody else was here, and they weren't happy.

"Follow my lead." Elsa whispered. Stian nodded, and the two started ascending the grand staircase to the top floor. They were about halfway up when they heard voices. Elsa motioned for Stian to stop.

"-here soon. Get ready. If they show up, you are to bring them here to me. Alive." said a voice. Elsa scowled at the sound of it. It was none other then Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles. He _was_ behind this. But he was talking to somebody else. Were there others here?

"Of course." said a different voice Elsa didn't recognize. "Remember, Hans, we aren't your soldiers. We're here for our own needs."

"I know, I know, the Heart. And you shall have it! As soon as we take every bit of power from those two, you'll have what you want." Hans said. Footsteps started down the stairs. Elsa panicked, and coaxed Stian down the stairs, back down the entrance. The two whispered to each other.

"Was that Hans?" Stian asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." she said.

"What about the other voice?" Stian asked.

"I don't know, but the other voice said 'we.' That means there's more than just Hans and his henchman we have to deal with… But who?" she said to herself.

"Elves." Stian whispered, very quietly.

"Maybe." Elsa pondered.

"No, Elsa. Elves." Stian crouched down, and pulled Elsa along with him. Marching down the stairs were four Ice Elves, bows in tow. Elsa's eyes widened.

"They were talking about a Heart." she said.

"Elsa, shh!"

"No… Wait." she thought aloud. "Hey! We're here!" Elsa shouted to the Elves. The four looked their way, suppressed, and made a mad dash over each other to reach them.

"Prince Hans has requested that we take you alive!" one shouted, angrily. Elsa smiled, and put her hands up in defeat.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Stian asked.

"Go with it." she answered. Stian sighed, and raised his hands as well. The Elves led the two back up the second level. Hans was waiting for them, along with a massive Snow Elf. This guy must have been at least seven feet tall. He wore white goat furs around his torso, and a leather kilt. His face was covered in scars, and he carried a massive sword on his back. Hans stood next to him, unintimidated.

"Elsa, radiant as ever." the Prince said.

"Hans." Elsa said.

"And who's this? Is this the Suitor I've been hearing so much about?" he asked.

"His name is Stian, and no… He's not a Suitor. He's here to help me stop you." Elsa said angrily.

"Stop me? Why would you want to do that?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"You just want control of Arendelle. You drew us up here so you could." Stian said. Hans shrugged, and began pacing the room.

"We're a lot alike, Elsa. You and me."

"We're nothing alike." Elsa answered. Hans continued, pretending not to hear her.

"We both want what's best for Arendelle, right? That whole 'Eternal Winter' fiasco gave me a chance to show that I could handle running the Kingdom."

"What about Anna? You think going and smashing her trust like that is King material?" Elsa spat.

"Anna was only a way to get power. No harm in that. But let me ask you something, Elsa. What makes Stian here King material?" Hans asked.

"What? Stian… Stian isn't a Suitor. He isn't a Prince, we can't get married. I don't think of him like that." Elsa said.

"Oh, but you do. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same way your sister looked at me. You love him, Elsa. Don't you?" Hans asked, still pacing the room. The large Snow Elf remained standing, not budging an inch, with his arms crossed. Elsa didn't say anything. "Kill the man." Hans said. The large Elf lumbered toward Stian. He tried to struggle, but the four other Elves held him down. The large Elf drew his sword, and put it to Stian's neck.

"Now, Stian. Tell me how you feel about Elsa." Hans said, rubbing his hands together. Stian took a breath, then spoke.

"Elsa… We- we've known each other for a long time. It may just seem like a few days, but fourteen years ago, we were best friends." he said. The Elf moved the sword closer.

"Out with it!" he bellowed. Stian swallowed.

"We've known each other since we were babies, and seeing as to how we just met each other three days ago… I feel like I've known you this whole time." he said.

Elsa felt her eyes start to tear.

"Elsa… You may not return the feeling… But…" he slowly rose his head, and his eyes met hers.

"I love you."

"Put him down." Hans ordered. The Elf released Stian, who dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. Elsa ran to him.

"Elsa," he coughed, "Run away. Get away from here." Stian said. Elsa cried, and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving. I don't know why it's taken me this long to understand. I love you too, Stian. I always have, I guess." she smiled.

"That's all we need." Hans said. He clapped his hands, and the large Elf grabbed Elsa.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Elsa pleaded as the Elf placed her on the balcony, and slammed the door behind him. Elsa tried to force it open, but nothing happened. The floor beneath her shook, and a small circular pedestal rose from under her. Inside the Castle, the Elf took his sword, and smashed it into the floor just beyond the balcony door. From where the sword impacted, a circle of white light emerged, and moved to the pedestal. Elsa realized what was happening, and tried to move, but she couldn't.

A purple pillar of light raced from the pedestal into the sky, trapping Elsa in it. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She screamed in agony, but she knew there was no use trying to escape. She heard Stian inside.

"What are you doing to her?!" he screamed.

"We need everything she has to further our plans. You know, there's no power strong than love, but that power can be twisted… Corrupted, if you will." Hans explained.

"What do you want?! I'll do anything, just stop hurting her." Stian cried.

"Channel it." Hans said. The pillar shrank down to the size of a quill, and shot through the balcony door, impacting Stian's heart. He staggered backwards, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but silent. The pillar faded, as did the pedestal, and Elsa fell to the ground. The balcony doors opened, revealing Hans and his cohorts.

"See Elsa, there's something we need. Something that can return the Elves to their former glory, and make me the King of Arendelle. Used correctly, it can do anything. What we just did was channel every last fiber of your power into Stian's heart. He will die in two days unless you bring us what we want." Hans explained.

"What-" Elsa panted, "Do you want?"

"Elsa… No." Stian moaned.

"A special tool. Something that belonged to the Ice Elves. Did you like it when snow covered everything in July? Would you like it if it were like that all the time? That's what the Ice Elves want. Me, well… I just want the throne of Arendelle."

"What tool?" Elsa asked again.

"Something that can be used to give you whatever you want. It just so happens to be buried underneath the Castle in Arendelle." he said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked again, this time yelling.

"The Frozen Heart."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stian

The pain he felt when Elsa's magic connected to his heart was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Luckily, it faded quickly. His ears were ringing, so he could barely make out any conversation. He lay there on the ice for a while, trying to make out what was being said.

"The Frozen Heart is what drives us. It's what keeps us alive." said a burly voice, probably the large Snow Elf. "We're dying more and more each day. There are only twelve of us left. We need the Frozen Heart to bring back our people. To make the world what it should always have been. Ice."

"Of course, I will also need use of the Frozen Heart. Addler here says that it can grant any whim to whomever possesses it. And I will soon possess it." Hans said. Wait, did he say Addler? _The_ Addler, from the legends? He couldn't be a Snow Elf… Or could he? Stian thought as hard as he could… They said Jotunn's skin was like rock. That made sense now, the Trolls were the followers of Jotunn. The Ice Elves must be the followers of Addler, this brute.

"What makes you think I'll get it for you?" he heard Elsa say. She sounded shaken, but not hurt.

"Because. Stian here won't last another day without the Snow Elves. The only thing that can keep him alive is to remove the Ice from his heart." Hans explained.

"I've done it before, I'll do it again." Elsa said.

"Oh, but Elsa! This isn't just a bit of magic to the heart like last time. Every bit of power you possessed is now killing him from the inside out. Oh, look!" Hans said, kicking Stian, making him roll onto his back. Stian noticed a tingling sensation in his fingers, which turned to burning. He looked at them, and noticed they were tinted blue, covered in a layer of frost. He heard Elsa gasp, and run to him.

"Stian, are you okay?" she asked. His vision cleared up enough to barely make out her face above his own.

"I… I don't know." he shivered.

"You will return to Arendelle, find the Frozen Heart, and return it to me. Then Addler here will make your boyfriend all better, deal?" Hans asked, holding out his gloved hand to Elsa.

"Elsa, no…" Stian pleaded. But Elsa turned to face Hans, and shook his hand.

"How do we get under the Castle?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a secret door or something." Hans guessed, but Addler interrupted him.

"A thousand years ago, when Arendelle was nothing more than a Trading Post, the Chief stole the Frozen Heart from the Elves. He buried it underneath his fireplace. Find the Grand Fireplace in your Castle. That's where you'll find the Heart." he bellowed.

"Fireplace…" Elsa questioned. The oldest fireplace she knew of in the Castle was in her room. Her parents had always loved showing her the carvings of dragons and dwarves in the stone. That's where the Frozen Heart was buried.

"Not our problem. Now go." He said. There was a loud rumbling noise, and Stian heard massive footsteps. A huge monster made from snow was bounding up the stairs. He had sharp icicles protruding from his body, and a red glimmer in his eyes. Stian knew he wasn't friendly. The monster took Stian in one hand, and Elsa in the other, then proceeded to throw them out into the snow, with a farewell "GO AWAY!"

Stian rolled a few yards, and then stopped. Everything was silent for a few seconds before he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Stian!" Elsa cried, taking him in her arms.

"That really hurt." he grimaced.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." she said.

"It wasn't your fault. At least we know what we have to do now, right?" he asked. Elsa nodded reluctantly before helping Stian to his feet. The two began their decent down the mountain.

"Was that Marshmallow?" Stian asked.

"It definitely wasn't Marshmallow. I don't know what they did to him, but he isn't the same. Be on your guard." she warned.

It was nearly midday before they arrived at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Stian offered to stop, but Elsa pointed to his arms.

There, the blue tint had spread to his shoulder, and the frost was working its way up his forearm.

"We can't stop. We have to keep going." Elsa said, throwing Stian's arm over her back for support. The two continued walking through the night, jumping to every sound made that wasn't them. They reached a cliff in the mountainside, and saw Arendelle glowing in the distance. What Stian wouldn't do for a horse right about now. Elsa jumped, and turned to her left. Stian could hear footsteps racing toward them, and quickly. Elsa held out her hand, ready to strike, when a reindeer turned the corner. Elsa lowered her hand and laughed.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked. Stian noticed a snowman on the reindeer's back. None other than Olaf had come to the rescue.

"They're in the dungeon. Sven and I came to find you. And look! We did!" he said excitedly, but looked questioningly at Stian. "What's wrong with Stain?" he asked.

"It's Stian, and nothing's wrong- ah!" Stian clutched his chest. The freezing had worked its way up his arm, and now had reached his chest.

"We need to get to the Castle, quick!" Elsa said, helping Stian onto the reindeer.

"Climb on Your Majesty. We'll have you there in no time!" Olaf said. Olaf sat on Sven's antlers, while Stian rested against Sven's antlers, with Elsa behind Stian. Sven grunted, and began down the hill towards Arendelle.

The speed of this single reindeer amazed Stian. His vision had since cleared, but the landscape sped past them.

"You're going to be fine." Elsa said to him.

"I hope so." Stian agreed.

Sven continued down the hill, and Stian soon heard the _clop clop clop_ of stone beneath hooves. He looked, and saw shops and villagers blaze by. The Castle stood dark in the distance.

"Hurry, Sven." Elsa said. The reindeer heeded, and began running even faster. They passed over a bridge, and Elsa leapt off, followed by Stian, who had to regain his balance.

"No time to lose, come on!" Elsa said. She, Olaf, and Stian raced to the castle, where they were greeted by Staff.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked. The workers pointed her in the direction of the Dungeon.

"Olaf, go find Anna and Kristoff. Tell them we'll be in my room." Elsa said.

"_Oh, I see._" Olaf laughed.

"Go." Elsa said, pushing him in the direction of the Dungeon. Elsa and Stian hurried up the stairs, and found themselves in the Grand Hallway.

"Which one's your room?" Stian breathed. Elsa led him to the second door on the right. She opened it, and found it just as she'd left it. Bed set, and everything in its place. Directly across from her bed was the fireplace. Elsa ran to it, and began trying to pull up the floorboards. She couldn't get them to budge.

"Let me try." Stian said. Elsa could see his neck slowly turning blue, and frost creeping up his chin. He looked to be in a lot of pain. Stian took hold of the floorboard, and where his hand touched immediately turned to frost. The frost spread, coating the whole floor of Elsa's bedroom with white frost. He pulled harder and harder until the board snapped in half.

There, sitting in the soot and dirt, was a small heart that looked to be carved from ice.

"This is it. The Frozen Heart." Elsa said, carefully taking it in her hands. She heard a commotion outside. She turned to look out her window and saw tiny people jumping from rooftop to rooftop, working their way towards the Castle. She saw Marshmallow, bounding through town, crushing houses and shops. People were running in all directions.

"He said he just wanted the Heart." Elsa said in disbelief.

"Elsa, focus. We need to get this to Hans."

"Hans has arrived." came a voice. Standing in her doorway were Hans and Addler, staring intently at the Heart.

"Hand it over, girl, before we order the monster to destroy your whole Kingdom." Addler said, holding out his hand. Elsa looked at the Frozen Heart in her hand, and extended it toward the Elf.

"Elsa, don't!" came another voice.

None other then Anna shoved her way through the Elf and the Prince, embracing her sister in a massive hug. Hans collapsed to the floor, to reveal Kristoff standing behind him, club in hand.

Addler roared, and swung at Kristoff, destroying half of the wall. Kristoff rolled away with expert precision, Addler's sword nearly connecting with him. Stian tried to stand and fight, but his legs wouldn't work. He looked down, and saw the blue tint completely coving his legs, and suddenly felt colder then he ever had in his life.

"Marshmallow!" Addler bellowed. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, a deafening "CRACK" was heard, and a massive snowy claw broke through the floor beneath Stian. Marshmallow closed his hand, trapping Stian inside. The snow monster had definitely grown since last time they'd seen him. He felt momentum, and suddenly felt a cold breeze on his face as Marshmallow opened his hand. Stian was flung from Elsa's room, up further and further. He broke through the ceiling, which did him no favors, and landed with a thud on the roof of the Castle. He looked down to see that more then half of the Castle was now missing, with Marshmallow thrashing about, destroying everything in his path.

This is what complete destruction looked like. He got to his knees, shakily, and looked around.

All of Arendelle was either destroyed or empty. Villagers were running to the hills for safety, and the Castle was now half a pile of rubble.

He knew all hope was lost.


	13. Chapter 13

I plan on finishing the story tonight, so stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 13

Elsa

Snowball had just torn through half the Castle, grabbed Stian, and threw him onto the roof. With Kristoff and Anna keeping Addler busy, rolling and running circles around him, Elsa did what any sensible person would do.

She jumped out of the window.

She wondered where she suddenly found the courage to do that, but she barely had time to think. She faced her fingers towards the Castle, and ice emerged, working its way toward her until she had something to stand on. She considered herself a pro at making ice bridges. There were several foot and hand holds in the side of the Castle, so Elsa began climbing.

She knew Stian would say otherwise, but Elsa blamed herself for freezing his heart. It was her power that froze it, so she needed to take responsibility.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled from below. Elsa looked down an realized she had climbed halfway up the main steeple of the Castle.

"Don't follow, Anna." Elsa yelled back down to her, and continued climbing. Anna shook her head, and continued back into the Castle. She just about reached the top when she turned her head to look at Arendelle. It wasn't completely destroyed, but it was in bad shape. What worried her were her Subjects. She'd failed to protect them, so in that regard, she failed them as Queen.

Elsa hefted herself up once more, and reached the lip just below where the steeple came to a point. There, laying on the ground shivering, was Stian. She did her best to keep her balance, and made her way toward him.

"Stian. Hey, look at me." she said, as she held his head. The frost was now coating his whole body, and his face was a sickly pale.

"Elsa…" he moaned.

"Yes! Listen to me, you're going to be alright. It's all going to be alright." she said, trying to comfort him.

"And here we are at last!" somebody yelled. Behind her stood Hans, his hair out of place and an evil look on his face, nothing like what Elsa saw the first time she had seen him, and the celebration of her coronation.

"Hans… Just back away." Elsa said, turning her hand to face him. Hans reacted with expert speed, grabbed her left wrist, and twisted. Elsa heard a sickening crack, and screamed. Hans released her wrist, and stood over both of them. He drew his sword.

"Thank you for brining me the Frozen Heart, Elsa. Looks like it's too late for your boyfriend, though." He said, looking at Stian. Stian had stopped moving, and now appeared to be somewhere between being conscious and not. His eyes stared into space, but he continued to shiver.

"E-El-Elsa…" Stian shivered. "He said the F-Frozen H-He-Heart can do a-anything…"

"It's too late!" Hans laughed. "I'm taking the throne! Everyone in the Kingdom believes _you_ brought Marshmallow here, Elsa! They can't trust you!" Elsa held her wrist with one hand, and gripped the Frozen Heart in the other. This is where it ended, huh? No. It couldn't end like this. It had taken her this long to figure it out, but she loved Stian.

"Hey…" Elsa whispered.

"H-Hey." Stian said back, weakly.

"I accept you as my Suitor."

"W-wha-what does that mean?" Stian asked. Before Elsa could answer, Hans grabbed her wrist again, prying the Heart from her hands.

"Nobody is coming to help you, hm?! Where's your sister now, Elsa?!" he said crazily.

"Right behind you."

Hans turned around to see Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, both armed with broken floor boards, the latter with a armful of snowballs. Anna delivered a blow to his stomach, and when he doubled over, Kristoff delivered one to his head. Olaf unloaded the snowballs on Hans, which tossed him off balance. Hans fell to the ground, injured but very much capable. He reached for his sword, and swung. Kristoff ducked, and hit him again. Hans roared and swung randomly, in a fit of rage. Kristoff ducked and weaved, but it was Anna who delivered the final blow. She readied herself, and swung the wooden board, contacting Hans' face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Silence followed.

"Wh-what about A-Addler?" Stian asked.

"He's still down there, fighting off guards. Elsa, you need to use the Frozen Heart to get rid of the Elves." Anna said, kneeling down next to her sister. Elsa sat up, dazed. He winced at the pain in her wrist, but crawled to Hans and retrieved the Heart.

"Just destroy it. Crush it or something. All the Elves will fade, and Arendelle will be safe." Kristoff said. Elsa looked to Stian.

"G-Go on, E-Elsa," he said, "Arendelle n-needs you." Elsa went to Stian again, and held him. He was the coldest thing she'd ever felt.

"But _I _need you." Elsa whispered. She took the Frozen Heart in her hand, and held it above her head.

"Elsa, don't!" Stian pleaded. Too late. Elsa clenched her right fist, tears in her eyes, and the heart immediately dissolved into snow. Elsa held the snow in her hand, and put it to Stian's chest. Elsa heard a roar from downstairs, and Elves all over the city stopped their antics. Everything was silent, except the sound of Stian's raspy breathing, and Elsa's crying. Elsa hugged him closer than she ever had before, and hoped with everything inside her that this would work. Hans said that the Frozen Heart could do anything. If it could revive every Snow Elf, it could revive one Human, right? He felt Stian let out a sigh. She looked at his face.

The frost was melting.

Anna and Kristoff cheered, as Stian slowly came to, looking better then ever. Stian looked around dazed, then smiled. He got to his fit, and offered Elsa his hand.

"My lady." he said. Elsa reached for him with her left hand, but remembered it was broken. Elsa took his hand with her other hand, and rose to her feet. The sun was rising, and in the light, she could see that the damage to Arendelle wasn't as bad as she had first suspected. The four of them stood there, watching the sunrise.

"What did you mean back there? Accept me as Suitor?" Stian asked. Elsa laughed, and took his hand.

"She _means_," Olaf said, "You're getting married! Right? I'm right, aren't I?" he asked Anna and Kristoff.

"Yes, you're right." Kristoff answered, annoyed. Anna squealed in excitement.

Olaf uttered a quiet "Yay."


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 14

Stian

The following weeks were a blur. After apologizing to Corona, and returning the medallion, everything started to slow down. Then, everything started to speed up, as Arendelle celebrated the marriage of Queen Elsa. Stian barely saw Elsa after they got engaged, so he needed something to fill his time. Stian vouched to sleep in the stables, with Sven. They hay was oddly comfortable, and the reindeer made for great conversations. After officially becoming engaged to marry, Stian took it upon himself to rebuild the whole East Wing of the Castle. He recruited a decent amount of villagers, including Kristoff and Olaf. Stian and Kristoff were working on a scaffold, putting oak planks into place when Kristoff asked him.

"Have you gotten her any chocolate yet?"

"What?" Stian asked.

Kristoff set down his oak plank, and sat on it. He removed his leather gloves and asked again, slower this time. "Have you gotten her any chocolate?"

"Why? Does she need some?" Stian asked.

"The Queen loves chocolate, how do you not know that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I should get her some?" Stian trusted Kristoff, as they were roughly the same age, with similar experiences.

"It can't just be any kind of chocolate. It has to be made by the baker. Your Mother's in Arendelle now, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good! Get her to make Elsa some special chocolates to impress her. She'll swoon." Kristoff said.

"How do you know this?" Stian asked.

"I gave Anna some when we got engaged. She said it was 'the best thing anybody had ever gotten her, ever.'"

Stian placed an oak board into position, completing this side of the wall they were working on. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and spoke. "Then I guess I need to get Mom to make some candy, eh?"

Stian wandered through the Castle, eventually finding his way to the kitchen. There, ordering people around like she was in charge, was a short, stout woman wearing an apron and bonnet. She placed some bread into the stove, and mixed the soup.

"The Wedding is tomorrow, everyone! There has to be enough food to feed the entire Kingdom!" she said. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocked, and coughed into it. She distastefully tucked it back in, and washed her hands. It pained Stian to see his Mother so sick, but she pretended not to be, just to make sure everything went perfect for her Son's wedding. She turned towards him, and her face lit up.

"There's my little King!" she squealed, and scampered over to Stian, greeting him with a massive hug. Stian choked.

"Hi, Mom."

"So. How does it feel to be all grown up?" she asked excitedly, fixing Stian's icy white hair with her hand.

"Mom, it's nothing."

"Bah!" she said, waving her arms. "You're going to be a King! That's no simple task. You have to learn your Kingdom's defenses, learn swordsmanship, and how to deal with foreign affairs!" she said. "Oh, and the Grandchildren." she smiled. The kitchen was suddenly silent.

"Mom!" Stian said embarrassed.

"Thank you, I know you mean well." Stian put on a fake smile for the rest of the staff. "Thank you, I mean, for making this delicious food everyone!"

"Let me tell you something…" Stian's mother whispered into his ear. "Give The Queen lots of gifts. Women like that sort of thing."

"Gifts? That's right! The chocolate!" he said excitedly.

"The chocolate?" Stian's mother asked.

"Mom, I need you to make some chocolates. The kind from when I was a kid."

"The kind you ate with Elsa when you went out for your little picnics?" she squealed joyfully.

"Those are the ones!" he said. His mother jumped for joy, and then switched back into Chef mode. She began ordering bakers to find the best ingredients, and to get to it. Stian smiled and rolled his eyes, leaving the kitchen. Maybe life at the Castle wasn't so bad anyway.

At least he thought. Stian didn't get any sleep that night. Sven the reindeer snored next to hum, but Stian stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he wasn't King material? Maybe he jumped into this too quickly, or maybe he was just nervous. There was no going back now though. Tomorrow morning, he was getting married in the Castle Cathedral, and that fact made him happy. If only his Father were here to see this…

"Stian, wake up!" came a voice. Stian leapt to his feet, panicking. Something wrapped in a bundle hit him in the face. In the doorway stood Kristoff and Olaf, his Best Men.

"What time is it?" he asked as he hurriedly got dressed.

"Almost eight. The ceremony is in thirty minuets." Olaf said.

"Good." Stian said sarcastically. These clothes were what really annoyed him. A black dress vest with red details. A medal to wear across his neck. _So _many badges and sashes to wear, he nearly quit. All finished off with one white glove for his left hand. Then, it was time.

The Cathedral was packed with people. Stian's mother sat overjoyed in the front row, followed by large amounts of villagers and dignitaries. Even the Prince and Princess of Corona had decided to stay. Stian stood uncomfortably at the alter, feeling his stomach do somersaults. So this was what it was like to be nervous, huh? Kristoff nudged him, and gave him a reassuring smile. Olaf stood next to Kristoff, struggling to keep still. Sven, the reindeer, sat with Stian's mother, occasionally licking her face. Everything was going well. Stian looked to his right, and saw the Royal Orb and Scepter. Kristoff had told him not to worry about anything, and he'd be alight. Easy for him to say, he wasn't getting married.

Stian glanced over to Olaf, who stood there, mesmerized by the light shining through the stained glass windows onto the floor. He couldn't have chosen a better best man.

Then everything went silent. Stian knew what that meant. The choir began to sing over his head, and the doors at the other end of the Cathedral opened.

First through was Anna, dressed in a flattering white gown. She winked at Kristoff, and continued down the aisle, taking her place at the opposite side of the alter.

"This is it." she whispered to Stian. It sure was. Stian was ready to pass out, when the Bride emerged from the doorway.

Elsa had never looked better. She wore a long, flowing white dress that seemed to shine blue. The train behind her dress was dotted with shiny bits of crystal, that danced off the walls. There were also snowflakes dotting her dress all around, which Stian had to admit, was a nice touch. Her hair was up in a bun, like it had been when they'd set off on their adventure. Stian preferred it the other way, but that was too wild for a wedding. He wasn't nervous anymore. It seemed like the only two people in the room were him and Elsa.

That is, of course, until Kristoff nudged him. He motioned for Stian to stand on the side of the alter. Elsa arrived at the other side, and smiled at him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey yourself." Stian said back. Stian took Elsa's ungloved hand in his ungloved hand, and faced the new Steward, Kai. Kai was a large short man, who was balding. But even Stian knew him from when he was a kid, so there was nobody he trusted more.

"Welcome, one and all, to the marriage of Queen Elsa of Arendelle to… Stian… Of Arendelle." he said. He continued speaking, but Stian wasn't paying attention. Elsa's eyes gleamed blue, and he couldn't look away from her. She was perfect.

"Stian, if you would?" Kai asked. Stian snapped out of it, but luckily he knew what to do. Elsa braced herself for what might happen.

Stian took the Orb and Scepter in hand, and noticed his hands were trebling. Elsa frowned. Stian saw frost creeping up the Orb and Scepter. No. He wasn't letting a little snow get in the way of his perfect day. He focused, and saw the frost start to recede, until it was completely gone. Elsa's eyes lit up, and she beamed at Stian, who smiled back.

"I now pronounce you Stian, King of Arendelle." Kai said. Stian let that sink in for a second. King. Not bad.

Stian placed the Orb and Scepter back into the carrier, and took Elsa's hand again.

"And now with the power you both hold, I declare you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and King Stian of Arendelle, to be wed." Kai closed his book.

Stian savored the moment. He hoped it would never end. He removed both of his gloves, as did Elsa. They joined hands, and Stian gave her the best kiss he could muster.


	15. Chapter 15

Big finish! And before I end the first part of my FROZEN series, I would just like to thank you all for your support. Weather it was making suggestions, or just saying that you enjoyed the story, it meant a lot for me.

Also, I would like to ask you guys a question! After concluding my first part in the FROZEN series of FanFictions, I wondered. Would you guys like to see the next part in 1st or 3rd person? Just a question, feel free to leave your opinions!

EDIT: Sequel coming Tomorrow 12/29/13. I already had it written out, as I started this story in November, and written them before hand. My mind is clear, and ready to write again, this time, I'll post them in real time, as I complete the chapter.

Now, without further adieu, the conclusion of FROZEN: The Frozen Heart Part 1.

* * *

Chapter 15

Elsa

Elsa never knew parties could be so boring. Music played quietly in the background, and dignitaries from all over the world approached Stian and herself, congratulating them while she was trying to finish her dinner. Elsa sat at the biggest table she had ever seen, with Stian and Olaf to her right, and Anna, Kristoff and Sven to her left.

The day, although tiring, was wonderful. She'd woken up extra early that morning, not being able to sleep. She met with Anna to try on her dress, but she didn't think it looked right. Anna assured her everything was fine, and her worries were put to rest when she saw Stian's face in the Cathedral. Nothing could ruin her day. She wondered what the Guards had ended up doing with Prince Hans, as she heard they were shipping him off to a place that specialized in criminals. A top priority prison. She was fine with that.

Elsa looked down at her plate to see what was left. Ugh, herring. She hated herring. She slid her plate down the table to Sven, who gobbled them up no problem. She sat there a while, in silence.

"So…" Anna said, finally breaking it.

"So." Stian said.

"Yep." Elsa said in agreement.

"We should take this elsewhere." Kristoff said. Everybody at the table stood up at once. The guests grew quieter.

"We-" Stian's voice cracked, "We are going for counsel. Until then, enjoy the party." he said in his best regal voice. Everyone shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

"_Stian!_" came a shrill voice. Through the doors on the opposite end of the room, came a short woman. She carried a small box under one arm. This must be Stian's Mother. Elsa liked her. She thought she was cute, and a doting kind of way.

"Mom." Stian whispered, "Did you finish it?" he asked.

"Right here!" she said, presenting the box to him.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Oh! And you must be Elsa, all grown up!" his Mom said, bowing, "Stian, I didn't know you two had matching hair." she said. Elsa laughed, but Stian looked embarrassed. Stian directed his Mother to the refreshments, and the Six of them snuck out of the room.

Stian and Kristoff led the others through the Castle. Up stairs, around corners, and through rooms until they reached a lift. It was crude, being only a plank with ropes tied to it. Stian and Kristoff nodded to each other, and climbed up the wall along with Olaf, using planks as hand and foot holds. They disappeared into the darkness above.

"Stand on the board!" Kristoff yelled. Elsa gave her sister a puzzling look, and Anna returned it. The two sisters, though, climbed onto the wooden plank, and held the rope for support. They squeezed Sven between them.

"Hold on!" she heard Stian yell. The plank suddenly jerked into the air, being lifted by the boys. Anna and Elsa squealed with laughter, rising up into the darkness.

Suddenly, moonlight shined on Elsa's face. Stian offered her his hand, which she took. He hefted her onto the roof, where a small, and she meant small, gazebo was laid out. Elsa sat down underneath it, along with Stian, Kristoff and Anna, and looked at the full moon. Olaf and Sven sat together, on the roof of the gazebo, how they had climbed up there, Elsa didn't know.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Stian asked as he watched the aurora in the sky.

"I'll say." Elsa said, kissing him on the cheek. She lay her head down on his shoulder, and watched the borealis. Stian handed Elsa the box she'd seen his mother hand him earlier. She opened it to reveal chocolates. Her favorite chocolates from when they were kids.

"Stian…" she said overjoyed. She ate a few, before offering some to her husband. He took one, and passed it to Kristoff. He took a few, then handed it to Anna. Then Anna handed it over her head to Olaf. They heard some loud eating sounds, followed by very loud burps. They all laughed.

They sat there in silence, watching the sky.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said.

"Hm?"

"The sky's awake." she said.

"And so am I."

"So that means we have to play." they said at the same time. Anna and Elsa both rose to their feet. Elsa crafted a snowball in her hands with magic, and threw it directly at Stian. It contacted the side of his head, and he shook it off.

"So that's what we're doing now, eh?" he said, using his own magic to craft an even bigger snowball. It soon erupted into a full on snowball fight on the roof of the Castle, with laughter and playful shenanigans all around.

''This,'' Elsa thought, "Is the best night of my life." She knocked Kristoff and Stian over with a massive snowball, ending the game in their favor. Anna and Elsa high fived, and went to see the boys.

Elsa was greeted by a hug from Stian, which she gladly returned. This _was _the best night of her life. She kissed Stian, who took her cheek in his hand. Here she was, playing with her sister, her fiancee, her friends, and her husband. Just like it used to be. She was having a great time for once in her life.

In fact, it was best time she had ever had.


End file.
